in media res
by nijiberri
Summary: It wasn't your fault. You just happen to be shy and she just happened to be extremely stubborn at times. Sure you've known her for forever, but these were matters of the heart, you couldn't just openly admit them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I don't know what to type except that if you would like an explanation/upcoming of what I've been up to please visit my user page :) Thanks! Hope you like this, it's sort of a new style I'm trying?  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own K-ON!

* * *

"...Ritsu?" you hear her call in your still sleep like state.

Rubbing your eyes, you can faintly make out her figure as you sit up in bed. Regaining sight once again you notice that it's probably still the middle of the night and ponder a while how she got in without waking your parents.

"Mio, you realize it's like three in the morning right? What, did you have another nightmare?" you can't help but, tease with a grin.

She doesn't respond like usual though.

"Can I join you?"

"Huh? Oh sure."

You moved over and propped yourself up with your elbow, looking at her getting situated. Suddenly nostalgia hits and you feel like your six again, the first time you forced Mio in sleeping over.

Laying there, looking slightly confused, you're not quite sure what to expect. In the dark, another moment of silence passes as you wait for her to speak. You study her face for a while before finally saying, "Come here."

And as if that was it all took to take every problem and worry Mio had away, she clung onto you tightly. Hugging her closely back, you hoped that nothing was seriously bothering your raven-haired friend.

xxx

You and her.

You guys were never ones to share your feelings which is why things often lead awry.

It wasn't your fault. You just happen to be shy and she just happened to be extremely stubborn at times. Sure you've known her for forever, but these were matters of the heart, you couldn't just openly admit them. Especially not to her, god knows she would only make fun of you.

Why are you contemplating this now? It's not like anything was going to change.

"Ah, Tainaka-san you're so cool!"

Through the years of your high school life, especially now in your senior year, the K-ON! club has gotten more publicity and popular than ever. You should be happy about this, not sulking in a corner and acting like a kid.

"Ritsu-kun maybe you could teach me how to play the drums some time!"

God knows why you have the ability to be able to attract enough people that you would have your own fan club. However, this didn't mean that your fellow band members and more importantly closest friends weren't just as loved and adored as you were. In fact, a certain brunette colored hair drummer was just as crowd-pleasing as you have been recently.

"Ah, that Ritsu is just so cool! I wish I could play the drums like her!"

You guys, the K-ON! club, just finished your second live show and you couldn't believe the turn out. Practically all the students from Sakuragaoka Girls High School were there. It was absolutely amazing, but somehow you couldn't really focus on the fact that half of the students were screaming your name in particular. All you could focus on was the copious amounts of praise and comments that your drummer was receiving. It was like you had a special filter or something.

"Ritsu-chan you should wear your hair down more often! You look cuter that way!"

...

A total random student, maybe even not a student, a stranger perhaps just said something to your best friend you've been trying to tell her for years.

Where did she come off like that? What in her right mind gave her the right to say that? She had no place, no right. Using the suffix chan? Really? She didn't know Ritsu like you did. That little...

"Mio-chan! Mio-chan! Are you okay? You're going to break Elizabeth."

The worried and ever kind hearted Yui was the one that brought you back to reality as you looked down and saw your knuckles turning white from gripping so hard.

You let your emotions get the best of you.

No. You let 'her' get the best of you.

xxx

"Earth to Mio! Hello? I knew I shouldn't have done this, it looks weird right?"

Ritsu, your best friend and your forever unrequited love, has decided to show up at your window...at five in the morning. You don't know whether to be pleased that you guys share such a special bond that this would be considered normal or to be angry at her for waking you up at said five in the morning.

Rubbing your eyes again, you honestly don't know how to respond.

"Ah, damn it, I shouldn't have left my hairband at home! Sorry for bothering you Mio, I'm going to head back now."

With her right foot on the window seal, she's ready to leave, but you grab for her arm looking away, like a child caught in the act.

"Mio?"

Puzzled, she cocks her head back to look at you.

"...why?"

Even more confused, she takes her foot off the window before facing you, your hand still firmly grasping her arm.

"Why, your hair, why Ritsu?", you feel yourself choke as you hold back tears.

Your hand lingers for a while until it drops back down to your side. You feel like breaking down and crying, screaming even. It wasn't supposed to bother you this much, it's not like you care...but then why does it hurt so much?

Before Ristu even has time to reply, you throw yourself back onto to bed, not wanting to shed tears in front of her.

"Stupid Ritsu!", you scream as you smother your face into the pillow.

"Huh? Mio, mio? What did I do, I'm sorry! Come on Mio, don't be upset. Whatever I did, I'm sorry!"

You feel her besides you, awkwardly staring, trying to figure out what she did wrong when in fact she didn't do anything and you're just acting crazy. Despite that, you still ignore her and dig your head further into the pillow.

She scratches her hair and tilts her head, before an idea forms in her head.

"Ah, Mio! Mio! Look! Look Mio, look!"

You slightly turn your head to see whatever Ritsu was gesturing at before you start laughing uncontrollably.

"Painappuru!"

She puffs up her cheeks and takes one of her hands so that her pineapple like ponytail stays on top of her head.

"Stupid Ritsu!", you yell again, but this time with playfulness.

"Pineapple attack! Watch out Mio!"

She jumps on top of you and starts tickling you to death.

"Mio! My little princess! Are you...oh Tainaka-san."

Your papa barges in and it hits you; it's still five in the morning and you just caused your papa to walk in on you and your best friend as he's holding a baseball bat over his head.

"Akiyama-san.", Ritsu replies back calmly.

"Ah...hmm well you two have fun, try not to be too loud now."

Your papa closes the door behind him, but not before he winks at you. You don't know whether to be highly confused or glad your parents find your best friend randomly showing up at five in the morning normal and nothing to worry about it.

"Well, that went well.", Ritsu comments with a smile and out of habit you hit her on the head.

"In what universe did that go well?"

"Ah...hmm well it could have gone worse!", Ritsu gives you that smile which never ceases to wash away all your worries.

Silently in the back corner of your mind, you thank god that you have someone like your messy idiot drummer of a best friend in your life.

xxx

Something was up.

You're not sure what, but you knew. There was definitely something up with Mio.

She was less reactive, less shy, less easily provoked, less...Mio-ish. This was not like her. You've tried every trick up your sleeve to get her to react, to yell at you, to hit you, to do something, anything. Wishing the best for your friend, you made your way up to the music room.

No one was going to be there, but that's ok because for once you look forward to silence in order to think this over.

Both Yui and Mugi had classroom duties and Azusa said she was already doing something with Jun and Ui, so for today that meant no practice...or well lazing around, but that's minor details. As for the current person on your mind, she told you to go home without her.

She wouldn't tell you what or why, but to just go on ahead.

Which is weird, because you guys always walked home together, always. Maybe she was going shopping, or maybe she was making up work, maybe she was...wait no.

Nervously, you silently laughed to yourself. Mio wasn't meeting up with someone else right? That couldn't be right and if she was, which she couldn't possibly be doing in the first place, she would have told you right? You guys tell each other everything.

...what if it was a boy?

Alright, never mind, that was impossible. Mio? Having the nerves to talk to a boy? Yeah right, that wouldn't happen in like twenty years.

'Ritsu! Don't do this! Men are animals!'

You feel the corners of your mouth curving upwards and your nerves slowly relaxing as you recall the incident where Mio thought you had a boyfriend.

Yeah, there probably was nothing going on and you're just paranoid.

Hand on the door knob, you pause when a familiar sound reaches your ears.

"No matter how cold it is on winter days, I'm happy. When I see your breath draw white as you run, I think of how your parted hair fits you so well. But I want to see how you look with your bangs down."

Pressing your ear tightly to the door you listen to the voice you've grown so accustomed and attached to. The lyrics slowly start to come back to you, long forgotten a few winter years ago.

That's strange, you think to yourself.

Mio never made any intention of actually making those lyrics into a song, but why is it that there was strumming and singing just on the other side of the door. You feel your eyes close as you strain to hear your childhood friend sing words clearly about you. After lingering about a bit, you decided to be not disruptive for once as you let your hand slip from the door knob.

Making your way down the stairs you feel yourself smiling as you make a mental note of using this occasion to tease Mio later.

After all, what are best friends for?

xxx

/TBC.  


* * *

**End A/N: **Thanks for reading! :D As always please leave feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** second chapter FINALLY up. haha i know i'm horrible ; _; i'm sorry all my lovely reviewers and readers! but hey at least it's up! check my profile from time to time, it usually explains what I'm up to and the status of when stories will be updated!  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own K-ON!

* * *

"Why are you mad at me!" you shouted with anger.

"I'm not! You're just stupid!"

"What! I didn't even do anything wrong!"

You could sense that this fight wasn't going to go anywhere and knowing Mio, she probably wouldn't tell you what was bothering her. You know you should have just apologized for whatever you did and let it go, but your stupid pride wouldn't let you.

"Come on Mio, what did I do wrong? Just tell me!"

"No! Just drop it Ritsu!"

Getting more and more frustrated at your raven-haired bassist's child-like antics you made a move towards the door, before you reconsidered and decided that, no, you weren't going to just 'drop' it. Mio was going to have to learn whether she liked it or not that she can't always get mad at you and never explain herself. You demanded answers, damn it!

Standing in front of your very very stubborn and confusing best friend you grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the walls. Even though you were slightly shorter than Mio, she wasn't exactly the strongest person on the face of the earth.

"Ritsu! Ritsu, what are you doing? Let go of me!"

You felt her straining against your hands, but that just made you grip down harder. You weren't about to let her go.

"No! Damn it, Mio! Listen to me!" , you exclaimed. Taking notice of the fear and shock in her eyes you felt your heart tighten a bit, but still made no notion of loosening your grip.

You took a deep breath in...

"Mio, you're my best friend, you know that. I don't know what's bothering you or what I did to make you this mad, but I didn't mean to, not intentionally at least. And if you don't tell me, I won't know how to make this better. I don't like it when we fight or when something's bothering you and I can't fix it. I hate it, Mio. So please, please just tell me what's wrong. Please."

Staring hard into her eyes, you hoped that she would open up to you. Instead, she turned her head away in attempt to avert your gaze.

"...Mio look at me. I don't like it when you're like this," you pleaded sincerely.

Face glowing bright red, she reluctantly locks eyes with you. You can feel her body trembling next to yours as she starts to talk, "Ritsu...I...I think..that...that..I might..."

"Sis! Mom wants to know if Mio is stay...oh, uh sorry for barging in!"

You stare at the door slam shut as your brother leaves in a rush while Mio takes this occasion to slip out from underneath you. Turning your head to look at your previous captive, her eyes look anywhere but at you.

Deciding that you weren't going to get anything out of her today you rubbed the back of your neck before letting a sigh.

It was going to be one hell of a night.

xxx

"You guys are close aren't you?"

Returning back to reality, you turn your head to look at your classmate.

"Huh? What, Mio and me? Of course we're close, we've been best friends since kindergarten!" , you grin from ear to ear as you announce that fact proudly.

"You're sure lucky Ritsu. Gah, what I wouldn't give to have Mio-san as my best friend."

At this remark you quirk your eyebrow, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"What? Are you serious? Mio is nice, pretty, and not to mention smart. There's nothing bad about her!"

"Wait, we're talking about Mio? Akiyama Mio here right? Ok, yea she is smart and she's not ugly or anything, but she can be down right cruel sometimes! Do you see these bruises? These are all from miss perfect Mio!" , you dramatically point to your skin as you pretend to faint.

"Oh Ritsu! You're so silly! I bet Mio-san is nothing like that! She couldn't hurt a fly!"

The words of your classmates make your heart sink as you take notice of how your the only one that knows Mio's true nature. You can literally feel your face drop in sadness. Sighing to yourself, you felt as if there was no use in trying to convince your fellow classmates otherwise.

Oh Mio, the things that the world doesn't know about you. Perhaps you were the only one that could bring out that side of her.

Suddenly you smile.

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all that they didn't know things about Mio like you did.

"Ah I can't wait to see what type of boyfriend Mio-san gets!"

...boyfriend?

"What are you guys saying? It's still a hundred years too early for Mio to get a boyfriend" , you blurt out. It was true though. It was a hundred years too early, maybe even more. She's too nervous around guys to even think about being in an actual relationship with them.

"Haha yea right Ritsu!"

You're not sure how to respond so instead you stare at your classmates' back as they walk off with one another laughing.

...you were right, right? Mio wouldn't lea..get a boyfriend right? Not right now at least. Yea, 'they don't know her like you do', you reassured yourself.

You don't feel like yourself lately.

xxx

Leaning in, her hands wrap around your waist pulling you closer. Both of you are breathing heavy and you can feel yourself getting flushed as she whispers in your ear.

"Mio," she pants out huskily. Fingers slipping further south and under, your knees start to buckle, but she supports you so that you don't fall, "It's ok. I've got you."

Head spinning, everything seems to turn black. All you can do is close your eyes and let her guide you. Softly and gently she moves both of you to the bed. Amber glazed eyes stare down at you with such passion you get even more light headed. She grazes your skin ever so lightly you can't help but want more.

She chuckles as you let out a whimper, "Ri..Ritsu please, no teasing."

With a smile she plants a tender kiss upon your lips. Taking her time she explores every inch of your mouth making sure to taste every bit of you. Roaming hands bury deep into your skin as you feel like you're on fire. She's moving too slow as you moan and ache in pleasure. You want to tell her that you want, no need, more of her but, you're sure she knows that you know that she's making her touches painfully wonderful.

Suddenly everything stops. Puzzled, you open your eyes. Your entire body is enveloped in sweat and you're tangled in sheets.

...wait, were you just dreaming? wait, were you just dreaming about that?

Never in your life have you felt this frustrated and confused. Never in your life did you also feel the need to curse. Today, however, was a special occasion...

xxx

"Miooooooooooo, I'm bored, come play with me!"

Ritsu, your best friend who was upside down at the moment has half of her body hanging off your bed while smiling up at you. You laugh silently to yourself at her childish antics. Sure she could be a handful sometimes, but if she wasn't you wouldn't know what to do with her or yourself for that matter.

Making your way over you poke the tip of her nose, "Ok Ms. Tainaka, what would you like to play?"

"Huh? That actually worked? You'll actually play with me! Yay!"

She pulls herself up from your bed and sits indian-styled instead on top of it. Cupping her own chin, Ritsu pretends to think of something worth while to do. A moment or two passes before she abruptly stands and announces that, "We should watch a movie!"

You begin to agree, but not until you realize the consequences of doing so, "Sure if that's what you wan...wait no horror or anything remotely scary Ritsu."

"What? But that takes all the fun out of it!"

"No is no Ritsu and that's final!"

"Aww, come on Mio! If you get scared I'll hold you so no worries!"

She flashes you a grin and you sense a blush coming on at the image of Ritsu holding you. Wondering if all best friends feel this way around each other Ritsu has already made her way to the T.V. It wasn't like this never happened or anything. You've definitely hugged Ritsu more times than you can count, slept in the same bed with her, and heck when you guys were little you even took baths together...so why does it feel like your face is on fire and your stomach is filled with knots?

Turning off the lights you can already feel yourself tensing up. You're pretty sure it has much more to do with than just you're fear for horror movies.

Ritsu looks your way and extends her arm, motioning for you to go sit down next to her. Pulling the blanket around both of your bodies, she pulls you closer and makes sure you're fully covered before pressing the play button on the remote.

Regardless of your childhood friend's very sweet and amazing attempts to make you feel safe, you don't think that you have ever been more terrified in your entire life. In fact you haven't felt this much of a wave of emotions ever.

You're not quite sure how to feel.

One moment you're hanging out with you're best friend and the next you're falling head over heels for her.

Shifting your eyes to look at her, you see that she's completely focused on the movie. You feel slightly nauseous and light-headed, but choose to ignore it and watch the movie. It's not really working well as you keep glancing from the T.V. to her.

You have no idea what's going on; movie-wise and the inner battle you're currently having with your feelings.

Staring at the ground with intense hatred you let a disgruntled noise escape. Taking notice of your current frustration Ritsu turns her head to look at you.

"Hey you ok? The movie isn't to scary for you is it?"

The sincere look that she gives you just makes you even angrier and you wish that you never agreed to this in the first place.

You wish that you didn't feel this way. You wish that your best friend wasn't so sweet and caring and loving and absolutely amazing. And most of all you wish that you didn't have thoughts that we're deemed appropriate about said best friend.

"Hey Mio? Mio what's wrong? I'm sorry, I'll stop the movie right now! We never have to watch a scary mov...wait Mio are you crying?"

Amber eyes stare at you with such consideration as you don't even realize tears had escaped from your eyes. You're shaking and you have no idea what to do.

Your inner voice is telling you to get up and run to the bathroom and just lock yourself in there for the rest of the night. It's telling you to do anything else, but sit here and look like a lunatic. It's telling you to get as far away from her as possible.

Deep down inside though, you know that, that's the exact opposite of what you really want to do.

Grabbing a fist full of Ritsu's shirt, your eyes filled with passion, you state; "Ritsu I'm in..."

xxx

/TBC.

* * *

**End A/N: **Hoped you enjoyed this! Please review! :) Chapter 3 is already on it's way!


End file.
